bratchannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Girls
What is Chicken Girls? Chicken Girls takes place in a town named Attaway. The main characters are Rhyme, TK, Ellie, Rooney, Kayla, Birdie, and Quinn. Minor characters include Tim, Flash, Luna, and Ace. Rhyme and her friends - known by their 'ship name, "The Chicken Girls" - have been dancing together forever. But this year, everything's changing. Rhyme Annie Leblanc portrays Rhyme. Rhyme McAdams is the main protagonist in Chicken Girls. As a freshman at Attaway High, she attends dance as an extra club. Her little sister, Harmony, gives her life advice and tips of the difficult life of high school. She is an original Chicken Girl and strives to one day be able to reunite her best friends. During Season 1, 2, and the movie, she has a major crush and dates TK. But, after TK leaves and moves to Texas, she starts getting feelings for Drake. TK Hayden Summerall portrays TK. Tommy Kaye, otherwise known as T.K., is one of the male main characters in the show, Chicken Girls (in seasons 1-2, reccuring in season 3.) He was first introduced to us in the first episode of Season 1. His older sister is Birdie, the captain of the dance team he manages. His girlfriend is Rhyme. TK was first introduced as one of Rhyme's best friends. He had a crush on her, for a while. He kisses her during Chicken Girls: The Movie, but leaves to Texas in Season 3. He is not present in seasons 4 or 5, but is mentioned. Ellie Brooke Butler portrays Ellie. Ellie Mack is a main character on the Web Series Chicken Girls. As a freshman in high school, things are getting pretty weird, and like everyone else, Ellie just wants to do the things she loves and fit in. However, for Ellie, things might not exactly go as planned. After betraying her friends and going for the cool girls, everyone seems scared of her, or absolutely hate her. Ellie needs to redeem herself while helping everyone else- but how? Kayla Dylan Conrique portrays Kayla. Kayla Seltzer is one of the main characters on Chicken Girls. She became a Chicken Girl after shortly after she made the Attaway Dance Team. She gives advice to her cousin, Tim Sharpe, and is probably one of the more mature in her friend group. Kayla has long brown hair, usually seen in a half-bun hairstyle. She has light brown eyes. Along with that, she freckles on her nose and cheeks. She is seen wearing dark colors and usually paired with shorts. '''Kayla is not is season 5 and is a recurring character in season 4, but serves as a main character in seasons 1-3. '''Rooney Indiana Massara portrays Rooney. Rooney Forrester is a main character on the web series Chicken Girls. Rooney is one of Rhyme's best friends and former co-leader of the Attaway Dance Team. She is currently working towards her passion of photography as a part of the Attaway Appeal. She breaks and heals relationships with all sorts of people all the time. Though she can be sensitive, she is a very strong teenager working to resolve all conflicts between herself, others, and everyone else's troubles. Rooney is bisexual and dates Stephanie Stewart in season 5. Birdie Madison Lewis portrays Birdie. Birdie Kaye is the leader of the dance team and a main character on Chicken Girls. Birdie is the older sister of TK and one of Rhyme's good friends. Her former best friend, Rooney, is having trouble bringing Birdie back to her old self after she turned against her. Rooney believes that her new boyfriend, Spike, is a bad influence on her. Birdie gets in a car accident in season 3. Quinn Riley Lewis portrays Quinn. Quinn Forrester is an original Chicken Girl and one of the main characters on the show. Until the show started, she was nearly enemies with her step sister, Rooney. She had a very minor role in the first few episodes, until she changed her mind about the things she was doing and became a key player and drama spark in the show. = Category:Series